The invention relates to a hydrostatic auxiliary-power steering device.
In such steering mechanisms, what is involved are oscillatory systems that tend toward pressure oscillation without damping measures. These pressure oscillations are kept stationary even when the operating condition is unchanged. Pressure oscillations can be eliminated by various measures, with a result of pressure losses or with an unfavorable effect on the synchronization characteristics of the steering mechanism. In the same way, the automatic steering reverse motion can deteriorate.